La noche que cambio nuestras vidas
by knockturnalley7
Summary: La version de los hechos segun Sirius Black, la noche en que asesinaron a los Potter, oneshoot, muy triste, leean, apesto para el summary


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**La noche que cambio nuestras vidas**

-La historia según Sirius Black

by ClaudiaPotter (knockturnalley7)

En una oscura habitación, un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos azules y sin afeitar, estaba sentado en el cuarto de sus padres, junto a un hipogrifo quien dormía placidamente, el hombre se encontraba distante, como perdido en otra dimensión, con una botella de wiskey de fuego en la mano, sentado en el piso, viendo hacía la nada, empezó a recordar aquel triste día… el día en el que la mayor de las injusticias se cometió, el día que lo marcaron, el día en que todo dejo de exisistir, el día mas triste de su vida, el día… en el que dos de sus mejores amigos, murieron, a manos de esa asquerosa cara de serpiente, esa alimaña liliputiense, que odiaba a los sangre sucia, a pesar de que el mismo era uno de ellos… sí, como odiaba al asesino de sus mejores amigos, pero había otra persona a la que su odio estaba a la N potencia, a él, la persona que menos pensó que lo podría llegar a traicionar… un sentimiento de ira y profundo odio invadió su cuerpo y dio un trago a su botella, dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima, como lo hacía desde hace 15 años… desde hace 15 largos años… años de soledad, de sufrimiento, de dolor, de rencor, pero sobre todo, 15 años en los que aún no entendía como había pasado todo aquello…

Su mente viajo 15 años atrás… a una velocidad increíble… al día en el que lo perdió todo…

_30 de octubre de 1980_

_Grimmauld Place, Londres_

_9 :30a.m._

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente… como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado… ese día me levante temprano, algo malo me decía que iba a pasar, sin embargo, al levantarme y asomarme a la ventana deducía que iba a ser un día igual a los anteriores, nublado, con una extraña neblina que azotaba al pueblo, claro no me extraño, pues desde hace varios días, el mundo ya no era igual, a pesar de que los noticieros muggles, aseguraban que era algo pasajero, y posiblemente una tormenta tropical, yo sabía muy bien que no era así, hace días que la Guerra para exterminar a los muggles había empezado, ya no era raro escuchar sobre alguna muerte o desaparición misteriosa en el noticiero muggle, tanto como en el mágico, sabíamos quien era el culpable de todo ese mal, y quien había mandado a esos malditos a matar a los pobres muggles, es verdad que nunca los entendí pero ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que pasaba; después de contemplar la ventana por un rato, decidí bajar a desayunar, como ya era costumbre, cuando estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, el Profesor Dumbledore me impresionó cuando apareció por la chimenea de mi casa, lo noté cansado, nervioso y algo asustado, la verdad me sorprendió ese estado de animo, pues aunque nunca se había mostrado asustado por algo ahora tenía ese terrible aspecto, sabía que algo malo había sucedido, o al menos estaba a punto de suceder…_

-Profesor! Que lo trae por acá? No es muy temprano para las visitas? – _le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tenso ambiente que había en esos momentos._

-Lamentablemente malos presentimientos – _me contesto sin la mínima intención de seguirme el juego, ante esta contestación, supuse que no era el tiempo para las bromas y volví a ponerme serio._

-Lo siento, que es lo que pasa Profesor? – _le pregunte disculpándome por mi infantil comportamiento._

-Necesito que me hagas un favor – _me dijo Dumbledore, pero sonó como si fuera una suplica._

-Claro, Profesor? En que lo puedo ayudar? – _le pregunte, esperando que fuera una misión de la Orden, ya que hacía meses que no salía a alguna misión, y tampoco veía a mis amigos, Remus estaba en una misión importante con los hombres lobo, y a Peter tenía dos semanas de no verlo, supuse que hacía algún trabajo también para la Orden aunque la verdad era un completo estupido, así que desistí de esa idea._

-Necesito que vayas a montar vigilancia al Valle de Godric – _me dijo Dumbledore, cosa que me extraño, pues la casa de James y Lily era la más protegida y mejor vigilada._

-Claro, pero no entiendo – _le dije_ – les pasa algo a James y Lily? – _le pregunte algo preocupado._

-No muchacho no les pasa nada – _me contesto algo nervioso_ – solo que necesito vigilancia extra para James – _me dijo algo impaciente_.

-Esta bien, iré de inmediato – _le conteste._

-Muchas Gracias! – _me contestó Dumbledore algo aliviado aunque no mucho_ – ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente – _me dijo ahora en un tono serió como si fuera un papá regañando a su hijo_ – por nada del mundo, te alejes de la casa, no dejes de vigilarla, no puedes entrar en la casa, necesita ser secreto, y te recomiendo que vayas con tu identidad de perro – _me dijo_.

-Claro, como guste Profesor – _le dije, no puedo negar que me extrañara lo que me había pedido, era muy extraño, pero en fin, si algo les pasara a mis amigos jamás me lo podría perdonar…_

_Rápidamente me bañe y me cambie para irme a la extraña misión que Dumbledore me había encomendado, y desapareciéndome salí de mi casa y aparecí justo en el medio de un parque del Valle de Godric, rápidamente me transforme en perro y me pasie por el parque, no podía ver la casa de James porque estaba bajo un sortilegio muy poderoso, que nadie podía romper, al menos que el guardián de los secretos te dijera personalmente en donde se encuentra esa casa._

_El día paso muy normal, sin un percance ni nada fuera de lo normal, el día siguió nublado, y muy fresco, la gente solamente salía si tenía necesitad pues pensaban que se aproximaba un huracán o algo parecido, me quedé vigilando cuando la noche cayó sobre el cielo, la verdad el tiempo se me pasó algo rápido, Dumbledore no me había dicho a que hora me podría retirar, pero supuse que el iría a avisarme personalmente._

_Me pase un rato mas contemplando el paisaje, el parque ya estaba solitario y nadie había notado mi presencia, solo se escuchaba el trafico de las colonias cercanas…_

_Pronto cayó la noche y con ella la media noche, ya empezaba a preocuparme porque Dumbledore no aparecía ni me mandaba informar a que hora me debía de ir o si alguien iba a remontar nueva vigilancia, cuando misteriosamente la casa de James y Lily apareció ante mi asombrada cara, "que demonios?" pensé, pero entonces supuse que tal vez Dumbledore les hacía una visita nocturna, cuando un misterioso hombre encapuchado, vestido de negro, entro en la casa, muy sigilosamente, pero muy decidió, entonces empecé a tener mis dudas, pero no podía acerbamente, espere unos momentos, cuando de repente un rayo verde ilumino el vecindario acompañado de un grito de una mujer… me quede paralizado, blanco como una cera, y de repente otro rayo de luz verde volvió a inundar el vecindario, sentí como me transforme casi instantáneamente, pero seguía sin moverme, cuando un tercer rayo verde volvió a iluminar el paisaje, mis piernas reaccionaron, y corrí de inmediato hacía la casa de James y Lily y cuando entre, me quede en blanco, pálido, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente como nunca antes había latido, me temblaron las piernas al verlo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, en el piso, inerte, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, con sus gafas torcidas sobre su nariz, y su varita a unos cuantos metros de él, lentamente me agache, y empecé a hablarle con la esperanza de que respondiera._

-James! James! – _le decía moviéndolo_ – James! Despierta hermano! No me hagas esto! James! James! **JAMES! NOOOOOOOOOO!** – _grite con toda mi alma, no podía creerlo, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano muerto… y entonces note como unas calidad lagrimas salían por mis ojos, nublándome la vista y entonces recordé el grito de la mujer, seguramente Lily._

-Por Dios! Que este viva! _– pensaba mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso, me pare en seco, la puerta estaba destrozada, y derrumbada, entonces con paso lento, casi dudando entre al cuarto y vi la cabellera roja de Lily, inerte en el piso, con una expresión de dolor, me acerque a ella, con mas lagrimas en la cara_ – Lily! Lily! Despierta por favor! Lily! **LILY!** – _grite pero al igual que James, jamás contesto, y entonces el llanto de un bebé me conecto de nuevo al mundo, era Harry, ahí estaba debajo de la cuna, volteada, llorando, con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, me acerque lentamente a él, y lo carge entre mis brazos, mientras lo abrazaba y daba Gracias a Dios de que estuviera vivo, intente calmarlo pero pareciese como si el niño percibiera que su madre y su padre jamás volverían, entonces una extraña lluvia empezó a azotar la noche, lo tome entre mis brazos y me desaparecí, rumbo al cuartel de la Orden, en donde todos al parecer presintieron lo sucedido y cuando aparecí con el niño en brazos todos me miraron_.

-Que ha pasado? – _pregunto Dumbledore corriendo hacía mí._

-Dum…Dum…Dumbledore… - _no podía hablar, un nudo invadía mi garganta y lloraba descontroladamente_ – Dumbledore… los han… los han… asesinado – _le dije con un hilo de voz, entonces todos comenzaron a llorar con la noticia de golpe, Dumbledore estaba muy impactado, aunque no lloraba se veía en sus rostro el temor y el miedo reflejado y entonces tomó al niño en brazos y se lo dio a la profesora McGonagall, quien se encontraba ahí, descontrolada._

-Toma Minerva, llevalo… a un cuarto – _le dijo observando su cicatriz_ – Sirius… acompáñame por favor…- _me dijo, inmediatamente asentí y lo seguí hasta su despacho _– Ahora Sirius cuéntame que fue lo que paso – _me pregunto y no pude evitar recordar el primer castigo que tuve con James y nos llevaron al despacho del profesor, sin inmutarme y con lujo de detalles le conté todo lo que había sucedido y al final, solo negó con la cabeza_ – lamento informarte, que el responsable de este asesinato, fue Voldemort _– me comunico y yo me quedé helado_ – pero no actuó solo, si no que… alguien se lo dijo –.

-Pero? Quien pudo ser? Muy pocos sabían en donde estaban! – _le dije confundido_.

-Fue Peter, Sirius, Peter fue quien se lo dijo – _me comunico…_

"_Fue Peter… Fue Peter… Fue Peter… Fue Peter… FUE PETER!" decía la voz dentro de mi cabeza y entonces la furia surgió dentro de mi, me desaparecí sin decirle ni una palabra a Dumbledore, con la sangre hirviendo, de aquel sucio y desgraciado traicionero de mierda que había sido el responsable, sabía en donde lo encontraría, como siempre en un rincón sin salida._

-Tú! Maldito desgraciado! – _le grite en cuanto lo vi, la lluvia estaba intensamente fuerte, estaba empapado, mi rostro estaba lleno de furia y aún sentía mis calidas lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas._

-Si…Sirius! – _me dijo Peter ahogándose pues lo estaba ahorcando._

-Porque Peter? Porque lo hiciste? – _le pregunte con voz cortada y el no me respondió solo me veía con miedo_ – **DIME PORQUE CARAJOS LO HICISTE!** – _estalle_.

-Tú…tú… no sabes… las armas de persuasión que tiene… - _me dijo con miedo_ – además, eran ellos o yo…- ellos o yo? **ELLOS O YO, **_eso me dejo completamente petrificado._

-Ósea que preferiste tu vida a la de tus amigos? Que clase de amigo eres Colagusano? Los traicionaste! Me traicionaste a mi! A Remus! A Dumbledore! A la Orden! **PORQUE MALDITO COBARDE, PORQUE?** – _le pregunte._

-PORQUE PREFIERÍA VIVIR YO EN LUGAR DE ELLOS! – _me grito_ – DE TODOS MODOS IBAN A TERMINAR MUERTOS PORQUE LOS HUBIERAN TRAICIONADO – _me grito_.

-**PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES? TU FUISTE EL QUE LOS TRAICIONO!** – _le grite y entonces, un sentimiento de mas rabia, coraje, dolor e impotencia invadió mi ser, no lo podía creer! Peter quien creía que era mi amigo! Nos traiciona de esa manera… le di un golpe en la mandíbula y se tambaleo levemente, me deje caer al piso, de rodillas, llorando, llorando como el día parecía llorar, la lluvia golpeaba mi cara, y las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos… jamás me di cuenta cuando Peter se corto el dedo y se transformo, dejándome en un charco de sangre mientras el huía, y la gente me miraba y gritaba como loca_.

-ASESINATO! ASESINATO! – _gritaba la gente señalándome, no me importo, puesto que yo no había hecho nada, sin embargo, el muy canalla de Peter había utilizado mi varita para cortarse el dedo y ahora la sangre corría alrededor de mí, no note cuando dos aurores se aparecieron en el callejón y me arrastraron y me llevaron hasta el Ministerio de Magia, me encerraron en Azkaban y días después fue el "juicio" que el desgraciado de Crouch lo cancelo, llevándome a Azkaban sin retorno alguno…_

_Cuando llegue al Ministerio, procedente de Azkaban, Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, y muchos miembros más de la Orden estaban ahí…_

-Remus! Remus! – _le dije pasando a su lado mientras dos dementotes me sujetaban_ – tienes que creerme! Yo no lo hice! Yo no lo hice! Fue Peter, Remus tienes que creerme! – _le grite y me sentaron en la silla en donde las cadenas ataron mis pies y manos y no podía moverme, vi con mucho dolor que Remus me miraba decepcionado, él no sabía que Peter era el culpable, nuevas lagrimas de nostalgia salieron por mis ojos, y escuche con dolor pero muy claramente como Crouch decía mi veredicto._

-Sirius Black, es culpable del asesinato de un compañero suyo, llamado Peter Pettigrew, de matar a doce muggles, y de haber revelado Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el paradero de James y Lily Potter – _esas palabras partieron mi corazón en mil pedazos_ – su sentencia es de cadena perpetua en Azkaban – _dijo Crouch mirándome con despreció_ – pueden llevárselo – _dio la orden y mi cuerpo perdió fuerza, salí arrastrado por los dementotes, sin poner resistencia, sin atreverme a ver a Remus a la cara…_

_Minutos después ya estaba en una celda sucia y oscura de Azkaban, sentía la presencia de los dementotes vagando por ahí en busca de algún alma que sacar, los gritos de dolor de una persona, la risa demente de otro compañero, los gritos desesperados de una mujer y sentía un profundo dolor interno._

_Los días pasaron a semanas, las semanas pasaron a meses, los meses pasaron a años, y así pase 13 años en esa sucia cárcel, y todo por culpa de alguien al que creía que era mi amigo, a alguien a quien le podría haber confiado la vida, y sin embargo, resulto ser tan amigo como si Regulus fuera de Gryffindor, ni una visita de Remus, ni Dumbledore, ni nadie… estaba solo… sin una noticia de Harry… hasta que un día lo reconocí, a él, ese maldito desgraciado traidor de confianza, con una extraña familia en Egipto, convertido en rata, no pude mas que reír con ironía, yo aquí encerrado en un espacio no menos de 4m2 y él, viajando libremente y sin un rastro de pena, y entonces se me ocurrió una idea, me convertí en perro y logre escaparme de los dementotes, pude colarme hasta Londres, convertido en perro, el viaje fue agotador pero sin embargo, por fin era libre, libre… que bien se escucha esa palabra, y entonces, la curiosidad mata al gato, decido ir hasta Little Whinging, cuando estaba a punto de partir a buscar la casa en donde alguna vez vivió Lily, un muchacho de aproximadamente 13 años, caminando por la calle, arrastrando un baúl, y con unas gafas redondas, se sentó en la acera de la calle, abrazándose así mismo como… como… alguna vez lo hizo James… James… ese chico era extremadamente parecido a él, el mismo pelo, mismas manos, mismos lentes, pero sus ojos… sus ojos se parecían mas bien a los de Lily y entonces un vuelco dio en mi corazón, era él! No podría ser otro, entonces me fijo en el baúl, tiene el logo de Gryffindor, y su nombre "Harry Potter" unas ganas profundas de salir a abrazarlo, de pedirle perdón por no estar a su lado todos estos años, en los que estuve preso por error, sin poder representar al padrino que debería de haber sido, y sin embargo, algo me decía que el no sabía nada, ni quien era yo, pero entonces decidí arriesgarme y empecé a salir de mi escondite, el chico voltio y estoy seguro que en un principió se asusto, y luego un gran camión morado se paro justo enfrente de el, impidiendo la vista, lo reconocí era el Camión Noctámbulo, y el chico entonces subió al camión, me alegre, por un lado supe que aún estaba vivo, que estaba bien, sin embargo no se veía feliz, y un tanto frustrado, entonces recordé a Peter y mi venganza, tenía que llegar a Hogwarts, diera a como diera lugar, a matar al verdadero culpable, y así pude colarme en el tren, en el vagón de equipaje, y entonces, el tren inesperadamente paró, y sentí esa desagradable sensación que ya había vivido antes…_

-No, no puede ser, no pueden saber que estoy aquí, seguro no lo notan – _pensé y luego de unos cuantos minutos más, el tren reanimó la marcha y volvió a parar horas después ahora supe que ya estábamos en Hogwarts, decidí bajarme en Hogsmeade, y me dirigí directamente hacía la Casa de los Gritos, cuando una persona llamó mi atención, Remus bajaba del expreso, se veía algo viejo a pesar de que no lo era, su ropa era algo raída y vieja, me dio lastima, y no pude negar que sentí un sentimiento de apreció y cariño y el loco impulso de ir hacía él y decirle quien era, pero no, no podía debía ser prudente, y así me encamine hacía la Casa de los Gritos, cuando entre me destransforme…_

_Estaba justo como la recordaba, e incluso todavía había rastros de nuestra estancia temporal de una noche ahí, los arañazos de Lunático cuando se transformaba, y una pequeña marca de un cuerno estancada en una pared…_

-Ay, Cornamenta, que tiempos vivimos aquí – _dijo a la nada, esperando alguna respuesta y lo único que obtuve fue un fuerte viento que se coló por la ventana, mis ojos rodaron la estancia y recordé los momentos que pasamos ahí…_

…_Los días pasaron y con ella llegó la Luna Llena, tenía cierta curiosidad como le haría Remus, para la transformación, de hecho una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza¿como le había hecho todos estos años para la transformación, pobre Remus, mira que pasarle esto, y luego en la noche, escuche los pasos de alguien, decidí esconderme en la habitación y vi como subía a las escaleras, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que fuera medianoche y entonces comenzó la transformación, la transformación más dolorosa que pude haber observado, desde hacía muchos años, una muy dolorosa, se veía que Remus extrañaba la ayuda y distracción de alguien, pero no podría verme, incluso transformado, sería peligroso, pues estoy seguro de que sigue pensando que era un asesino y podría llegar a matarme, y desistí de la idea, cuando amaneció al día siguiente, se levantó débil como siempre que había noche de Luna Llena, con un esfuerzo increíble, se levanto y fue camino al castillo._

_Los meses pasaron y decidí ir a dar un paseo da Daftown, en donde desgraciadamente me reconocieron, pero fui más rápido y corrí rumbo a Hogsmeade, días después, logré entrar en el castillo, debía de encontrar a Harry, pues había visto que la Colagusano, era de un muchacho amigo de Harry y de una jovencita que siempre estaba con ellos, no pude evitar recordar a James y Lily cuando comenzaron a andar, íbamos a todas partes juntos, y subí rápidamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ahí me destransforme asegurándome de que no me viera nadie, puesto que todos habían ido a Hogsmeade, y le hable al retrato de la Dama Gorda._

-Si no me dices la contraseña no podrás pasar – _me dijo sin apenas verme, creó que no notó que aún llevaba las ropas de la prisión._

-Necesito pasar para hablar con alguien – _le dije y entonces volteó y hubieran visto su cara fue un poema, el susto que le debí de haber dado._

-Tú… tú… tú… eres del que to-todos ha-hablan – _tartamudeo_ – e-res- Sirius Black! – _grito_ – auxilio! Auxilio!

-Cállate! Que me descubrirán! – _le grite pero estaba como loca, entonces me enfurecí y me volví a transformar, y rasgue el retrato frustrado y decidí salir del castillo._

_Pasaron los días y observe un partido de Quidditch, como supuse por los adornos del estadio, era Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y vi a Harry volar, me sorprendió que jugara de buscador, igual que James, el día estaba horrible, y entonces ese estremecimiento volvió a apoderarse de mí¡Dementores¿es que nunca me van a dejar en paz, y vi como Harry caía de más de seis metros de altura, completamente inconsciente, y decidí que debería de volver a la Casa de los Gritos._

_Mucho tiempo después en otra Luna Llena, Remus volvió incluso mucho antes de que anocheciera y decidí mostrarme ante él…_

-Remus? – _le hable y me destransforme._

-Si-sirius? – _me pregunto asombrado._

-Sí, Lunático, soy yo – _le dije sonriendo._

-Es…imposible! Como lograste salir de prisión? – _me pregunto algo temeroso._

-Es una larga historia – _le dije_ – hay algo que debes saber Remus – _decidí contarle la verdad_ – yo no mate a James y Lily, tampoco mate a esos muggles, ni tampoco mate a Peter – _comenzaba a hablar rápidamente_ – y tampoco delate a Voldemort el paradero de Cornamenta, Remus, debes creerme, yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a mis amigos, daría mi vida por ellos, para mi fue muy desagradable ver como los asesinaban desde un parque sin poder hacer nada – _eso no se lo había contado a nadie, solo a Dumbledore, que él fue el que me había mandado._

-Tu viste como los mataron? – _pregunto Remus algo sorprendido_.

-Sí, Dumbledore me mando a proteger la casa, y vi como sucedió todo, después de llevar a Harry a un lugar seguro, fui a buscar a Peter, y el lo confesó, no esta muerto Remus, esta vivo y esta aquí, en Hogwarts! – _le dije._

-En Hogwarts? Estas loco? – pregunto _pero de repente su cara cambio de gesto_ – sí… ahora recuerdo… Harry lo vio con el mapa del merodeador una noche en el castillo y un momento… - _dijo de repente_ – es de Ron! Como no lo reconocí ese día en el expreso.

-Remus… - _le llame_ – tu crees en mi verdad? – _le pregunte_.

_Remus me evaluó con la mirada, como lo hacía cada vez que hacíamos una travesura en Hogwarts_ – Si, Sirius, te creo – _me contesto_.

-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado la otra noche, vi todo desde afuera, es deprimente – _le dije_.

-Sí, ha sido difícil sin ustedes – _dijo tristemente_.

-Pero eso no importa – _le dije y me fui a su lado _– yo te ayudare esta noche, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ahora solo será un hombre lobo y un perro negro, hace falta un ciervo, con el ego más crecido que haya existido en la humanidad – _ante este ultimo comentario logre hacer reír a Remus._

-No has cambiado en nada – _me comentó_.

-Deberíamos de platicar en otro momento, pronto anochecerá y tu te trasformaras y no podré contarte todo lo que ha pasado – _le dije._

-Si, tienes razón, vendré mañana si es posible – _me dijo._

_Y pasamos una noche increíble como las muchas que pasamos en nuestra estancia en la escuela._

_Al día siguiente, volvió como lo prometió con algo de comida decente, y nos la pasamos platicando toda la noche._

_Me entere de muchas cosas, como que Harry vivía con sus tíos y era inmensamente infeliz, que en su primer año lo habían nombrado buscador del equipo de Gryffindor y logrado ser el jugador más joven en 50 años, según McGonagall, también de cómo salvó la Piedra Filosofal de Voldemort, como en su segundo año salvo a una alumna de la Cámara de los Secretos, que Snape daba clases en Hogwarts! Eso fue lo que más me impacto, que era tremendamente igual que James, con sus visitas frecuentes a la enfermería, y como lo habían atacado los dementores el día del partido, y también que había conseguido el Mapa del Merodeador, y tenía la capa invisible de James, era increíble que pudiera ser tan idénticos a sus padres._

_Yo le conté con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado ese 30 de octubre, y juntos ideamos un plan de venganza, muy al estilo merodeador, y así quedamos, para idear nuestro magnifico plan._

_Y un día, inesperadamente, Harry y sus amigos, estaban en los jardines cuando vi a Colagusano que me había reconocido, lo perseguí y sin querer ataque al amigo de Harry, aunque no fue muy grave, y lo arrastré hacía el Sauce Boxeador, minutos después llegó Harry con esa muchacha, y me presente ante él, cuando me ataco sin alguna compasión, por suerte llegó Remus y le quitó la varita entonces llegó Snape y sus estupidas ideas erróneas._

-Bien, genial Snape, como siempre pusiste a trabajar tu suicia mente y diste con la idea errónea – _le dije_ – porque no vas a jugar con tu juego de química y nos dejas, tenemos un asunto que atender.

_Y cuando parecía a punto de atacarme, Harry lo desarmó, y entonces nos hizo que le contáramos lo sucedido, destransformamos a Colagusano y Harry haciendo gala de buena persona, característica de Lily para variar, decidió llevarlo al castillo, para que ahí los dementores se encargaran y yo quedará libre._

_Todo paso muy rápido, la transformación de Remus, el ataque de los dementores, el rescate que hicieron Harry y Hermione y nunca voy a olvidar lo que le dije a Harry en ese momento…_

-Eres igualito a James, excepto tus ojos son…- _pero me interrumpió._

-Los ojos de mi madre – _me contesto con una sonrisa triste_.

-En injusto que haya pasado mas tiempo con James y Lily que contigo – _le dije_ – pero recuerda una cosa, los que nos quieren nunca nos dejan y siempre podrás encontrarlos aquí – _le dije tocando su corazón._

_Solo me dirigió una mirada y sonrisa triste, me fui hacía Buckbeak y lo monte, entonces me dirigí hacía Hermione_. – En verdad eres la mejor bruja de tu edad – _y emprendí el vuelo._

_Y así, aquí estoy escondido en esta casa, en la que creí nunca volver a dar un paso, y el destino me mando de regreso a mi hogar._

…_Quien iba a pensar que esa noche fuera la noche que cambio nuestras vidas…_

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aquí les dejo un one-shoot sobre la noche en que murieron los Potter, todo desde la vista de Sirius, como ese día cambio su vida totalemente, espero que les guste!**

**dejen sus Reviews!**

**y leean mis otros fics : El hada y el mago y Como me enamore de Harry Potter**

**atte**

**ClaudiaPotter(knockturnalley7)**


End file.
